wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
McDonald's
Also known as "'Mickey D's'"'' '''McDonald'’s is an American-made restaurant where fatties go to buy food and get jolly and play with clowns. In the Nine-Eleven attacks, the McDonald's located on 42nd and 12th was targeted, because of its association with fat people (which islamo-terrorists seem to hate). McDonald’s "food" is composed of many exotic types of fats and lards, many genetically modified to make one as fat and ugly as possible, as well as other animal bi-products. Food materials are mostly imported dirt-cheap from poor countries in Africa to keep McDonald's as profitable a corporation as possible and an excellent addition to your investment portfolio. McDonald's signature sandwich, the Big Mac, celebrated its 40th birthday on August 24, 2007! Happy Birthday, you killer-of-fat-people! It has been said that when you stuff your belly full of McDonald's Big Macs, the dump you take the next morning is colloquially referred to as "dropping a clown." For example: "I ate 5 Big Mac's yesterday and this morning I dropped the biggest clown you've ever seen." All You Need To Know about McDonald's * Makes people "Big-Boned", a.k.a "Fatties" * Stephen doesn't approve of Big-Boned folks. * There is no obesity epidemic in America, just a lot of fat people. * Nixo-Facto, McDonald's is not truthy enough yet. * Tupac is hiding in the ball pit in the play center. No, he's not dead. * Chicken Niggets are made from Chicken Slur which can include but is not limited to Black Chickenshttps://archive.is/20131014134519/img375.imageshack.us/img375/5995/mcnuggets.jpg. * Shares the fight with KFC against the tyranny of the Burger King. Tupac Sightings It has been noted of recent Tupac sightings at McDonald's but no one seems to care anymore now that all these kids have their Hippity Hop. What does all of this Jibber Jabber have to do with Stephen? Come on! What doesn't McDonald's have in common with our beloved Stephen? *McDonald's makes bellies fat, Stephen makes guts fat with truthiness. *When people think of America, they first think of Stephen, mother, apple pie then McDonald's. *Terrorists involved with the Nine-Eleven attacks, that Colbert is always preaching about, blew up a McDonald's in New York, as it is a staple of American dining. See Also * New Menu Items * The Big-Boned * McJob * Cynthia Davis * Big Mac * Nine-Eleven External Tubes *Serving Over 2 Million sick satisfied customers *Cop loves McDonald's soooo much, that breaks law for it! *Creepy gay clown slaughters 100 children *McDonald to release new menu! *McDonald goes Vegan and nuts! *McDonalds to help eliminate Racism around the world *McDonalds to unveil new Mascot on Japan. Already hated around the world *McHippies sues McDonalds! *PETA's assassination attempt against Ronald McDonald fails *McDonalds to start New Nation *McDonalds Invades France. French Surrenders *McDonald's to use terrorists as cheap labor *Tranny sexually assaults manager, McDonalds to sue *McDonald's Sues cheese thief *Activist Judge bans Happy Meals *McDonald's sues thieves *The Immortal Burger: Eat it Twinkies! *McDonalds supports the GOP Party *McDonalds to exercise freedom of speech. It will vote Republican *The McRib is back! *This is a libural conspiracy! *President McDonald to pass "Universal Happy Meal" legislation *Who is Ronald McDonald? *The Real Ronald McDonald